


【翔润】盛夏蜜桃

by MHS112



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】盛夏蜜桃

大学生樱井翔x老师松本润

8月盛夏，东京的温度一天比一天高的吓人。电视里主播站在汐留的电视大楼面前播报着接下来的温度，“红色高温预警“几个大字赫然出现在显眼的电视上方。  
外面蝉鸣的吵人，男性站起来将阳台门关起来之后又正了正眼镜继续靠在椅子上看书。修长的手指划过泛黄的页脚，停留在一个陌生的词句的下方。他皱了皱眉头，好似不理解一般，又移动手指到开头那段文字，逐字逐句的重新阅读起来。

樱井翔坐在沙发上，他热的整个人额头直冒汗，可维修空调的工人刚刚打电话说又要傍晚才能到。他拿毛巾擦了擦额头，金色的发尾粘在了脖子后方让他感觉异常的不舒服。他试着去厨房冰箱里找些什么冷饮，可打开冷藏柜，里面藏好的冰可乐却早就被自己下意识间喝的一瓶不剩。他继续翻找翻找，可冰棒，冰淇淋，雪糕，冷冻水什么都没有，留下的只有几袋孤零零的速冻饺子。小狮子委屈的不行，从冰箱那边探出头来对着看书的人撒娇，试图劝动他一些：

“老师~我们去买点冷饮吧。“

松本从书中抬起头，樱井翔还是忍不住心动了一下，桃花眼隔着镜片将暧昧的目光落在他身上，他确定松本刚刚扫过一眼他露出的上臂的肌肉但又飞速躲开了。恋人整理好书本，低低的答应了一声“好“。

两人的关系是非公开的，换而言之除了两人和松本的好友二宫和也之外。几乎没人知道樱井翔和松本润同居的事实。但若这个事情要是被传出去，难以想象学校论坛会炸成什么样子。两人也避嫌的住在里学校稍远一些的地方，一个独栋两层的小屋是松本家里原来留下的。两人离了房子之后转进小巷子里继续向不远处便利店前进。因为离人群较远，樱井翔也大胆的牵着恋人的手在街头走着。松本有些怕晒，樱井翔也让他走道路里侧。可牵了不久松本就有些闹小脾气了，缩了缩手似乎是嫌热一样想要甩开手走着。可樱井翔不愿意，小狮子就怕一松手到嘴的小白兔就跑了，发现松本想要抽离的时候，紧紧的握住对方。

“热。“松本撅了撅嘴有些撒娇。

樱井翔装作没听见，继续牵着松本快步往便利店前进。两人关系虽然樱井是年龄小的那一方，但是终归还是处于强势的一端。他竭尽全力保护着这位年上恋人，不管谁敢靠近他的小白兔半步，小狮子绝对会炸毛把那个人赶走。而松本时间久了也微微产生了一些依赖的感情，不论是在床上还是在生活中，当樱井翔保护他的时候，他会有些窃喜。樱井翔虽然也会对自己百依百顺，但是在某些方面，比如宣布占有欲的时候，樱井翔的态度是不容置疑的。

天生就生的皮肤白的松本在大太阳底下走着简直白的反光，好几个路人都频频回头盯着松本白花花的手臂看。这样的举动不仅惹羞了松本，还惹恼了小狮子。他几乎是小跑一般拽着松本进了街对面的便利店里。好在正值中午，便利店位置隐蔽，也鲜有人光顾。樱井翔这才松开了手让恋人去自由的选择喜欢的东西。他抓过一旁的购物篮，随意的在冰柜面前逛着挑选着喜欢的口味的冷饮，好让他可以撑到维修工来修好空调的那一刻。

“翔ちゃん~“熟悉的奶音撒娇又来了，他抱着一堆冰淇淋和瓶装冻柠茶站在他面前。  
“我可以放进去吗？”小白兔看了看篮子，征求着恋人的同意。

“当然可以！”樱井打开篮子，靠近松本那边让他好把怀里的东西一股脑的倒篮子里去。这时候他才发现恋人的胸前的衣服因为化掉的水珠濡湿了些许，白色的T恤贴着胸前的肌肤，让樱井翔回想起一些夜晚少儿不宜的回忆。

他匆忙抓了两瓶啤酒和四瓶可乐之后就忙着去结账，松本跟在后面晃悠了一会，开始把注意力放在一旁的甜筒上。

“我想吃这个~”樱井翔顺着声音看到了松本提到的限定夏日蜜桃甜筒。他笑了一下，向店员追加了两份。出便利店的时候还是空出一只手来牵着松本过马路。太阳下甜筒化的速度比想象得要快。松本舔的速度根本跟不上化的速度，才刚走到街对面要进小巷，松本手里的甜筒就快化成水了。因为走路的颠簸，蛋筒盛不住那么多甜汁，液体顺着壁沿往下流，沾在了松本的手指上。

本就生的白的双手，骨节处自然会有些粉粉嫩嫩的痕迹。粉色的蜜桃汁化成水贴在松本的手指和手背上，引得樱井翔看了出了神。可松本丝毫不知道这些，忙着舔和吸冰淇淋的小白兔根本不知道已经被狮子盯上了。

“老师...”樱井翔嗓子也有些哑，不过他都归于自己没有喝水的头上。他靠近松本，伸出舌头舔走了落在手上的蜜汁之后笑着提醒到：

”老师的手，被弄脏了。“

/

“哈啊..啊..啊..” 松本倒在柔软的床铺里，上身的T恤被推到胸前。  
樱井翔一进门就发了狠劲儿，拽着松本回到卧室，压着身下人就开始攻陷他的敏感点。

“老师这里也脏了。”樱井翔舌头在松本小腹那里打圈，惹得松本一阵呻吟。

“胡..胡说..没有脏..哈啊..啊...” 松本的辩解在樱井翔解开他裤子的一瞬间就化为了无力的呻吟，樱井翔熟练的握住他的下体，开始上下撸动着。

“老师吃冰淇淋的时候很色情啊，不管是手也好还是嘴巴也好，一举一动都在吸引着我。还是说，是故意的？”樱井翔轻轻捏了一下龟头，松本发出一声好的叫声。下体已经完全站起来，前端颤颤巍巍的还在吐着水。松本眼泪积在眼角，他摇摇头否认着樱井的话语，泪水顺着滑落跌进被窝里。

“小舌舔弄着冰淇淋也好，吮吸着汁水也好，还是手上都沾满了液体也好。老师在我眼里，都像是色情的聚合物。”  
“不..不是的..”松本爽的开始有些颤抖，樱井翔已经把手指送进小穴里一截。蜜穴里吐着水润滑着进出，身下人俨然已经进入到状态里。

樱井翔按压着松本里面的软肉，上方则是俯下身啃咬着恋人的嘴唇。糖汁干了之后粘了些许在松本嘴角，樱井也一并收下。他不舍的啵了一下松本好看的下唇，恋人眼神已经有些迷离。他知道松本已经在欲望的顶端，只要再用力欺负一下内壁，他就会哭喊着射在自己手上。

樱井坏心的抽出手指，解开自己的裤子把阳物释放出来，他直起身子跪在松本身体两侧，扶着松本坐起来，脸刚好可以对着自己的巨物。

“舔，就像你刚刚做的一样。“年下恋人的命令不容置疑，松本张开嘴吃下了巨物，小舌在头部打转，嘴微微收缩，吮吸着樱井翔的巨物。他又退出一截，伸出舌头舔舐着前端和柱身，像是吃冰淇淋那般，卷起舌尖舔蹭着凸起的血管。樱井翔爽的扶住他的头部，把自己又送回到那张小嘴里。松本吸着樱井前端的汁液，故意发出一些声响，像是在吮吸什么美味。他又自己含进去一些，把头部送到略微挤压的喉口。舌头绕着柱身不停打转。

樱井翔被最后吸的一下爽的头皮发麻，他赶忙拔出来，撸动两下射在了松本的脸上。白浊挂在了他的睫毛上，随着松本的眨眼而滴落着。嘴唇边还挂着一些液体，被操红的小嘴微张着可以看见里面不安分的小舌。

“老师你的脸也弄脏了。“

松本失神，他后面已经出了很多的水，身下的阴茎也涨的发疼急需爱抚。  
‘那把我里面也弄脏吧。“松本搂住樱井翔的脖颈，倒回到床上，他抬起腿把自己打开。小穴一张一合被蜜水染的一塌糊涂。他呻吟着，任着樱井翔用阳具蹭着他的穴口。好听的呻吟一次比一次浪，他求着樱井翔满足他，插进去，狠狠的，操坏自己的老师。

樱井翔俯下身，把双腿搂在臂弯里，对准小穴直接插了进去。松本发出一声好听的叫声，满足感的叹息让他开始自己扭着腰肢套弄着。

樱井翔一开始还怕伤了他，所以才慢慢的进出，等发现恋人的主动之后，他便不客气的大开大合起来。松本被操的丢了羞耻心，一个劲的求樱井翔再快一点再狠一点。弄脏他的里面，狠狠的狠狠的射在里面。

樱井笑了，他第一次见自己的恋人这么淫荡。他含住松本的耳垂，然后逗弄着软肉。  
“想让我把你里面也弄脏吗？”樱井翔狠狠的碾过松本的敏感点。

“嗯..嗯啊..是的..里面..最里面..”

“然后怀孕，生下我的小白兔，被我锁在家里没日没夜的操弄着，成为我唯一的存在。“

“好..生..生给你..啊啊啊”

松本在被樱井翔戳到软肉之后，哭喊着去了。樱井翔也加快速度趁着高潮的敏感期疯狂顶弄着松本把快感延长。等樱井再射出的时候，松本已经高潮第二次了，他张着嘴巴发不出声音。樱井翔的射精还在持续，热流浇在他的软肉上，一波一波让他真的有种要怀孕的错觉。

“你..射的好满..”松本后穴的饱胀感让他害羞，他按压着小腹，真的可以感觉到一股液体要喷出穴口。

“不可以漏出来噢。老师的里里外外都要被弄脏才行。“樱井舔舐着松本的脖颈，酥麻的感觉让恋人瞬间乖了下来。

“所以要乖乖怀上我的宝宝然后乖乖留在我的身边好吗？老师~“

“好..”松本觉得自己口干舌燥，只想被樱井的占有欲压垮，沾染上他所有的颜色。


End file.
